


He's My Stevie

by Salty_Winter_Adult



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint craves death, Cute, First Kiss, I Love You, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, idk what to tag?, oof?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Winter_Adult/pseuds/Salty_Winter_Adult
Summary: Bucky goes to one of the famous Tony Stark parties and notices Steve looking beautiful as always.





	He's My Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ya yeet 
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone oof)

 The huge room that held the banquet looked stunning. The room was littered with people, all of which wearing the upmost formal attire. Tony had decided to hold one of his trademark parties, for no occasion whatsoever. Really, he just had money to waste.  
  
Enter Bucky Barnes, looking just as formal as everybody else, for what purpose? Who was he trying to impress? Oh, yeah. Childhood friend/that one person he's been pining over since _literally_ the 1900's, Steve Rogers. _That's_ who he's trying to impress.  
  
The black, fitted suit was tailored to his exact measurements, the only reason being that his metal arm didn't fit in any store bought suit. As he walked further into the room, he noticed Natasha talking to Clint to the side of the room, not too far from him. He was close enough to hear that Natasha was complaining about who-knows-what again, and that Clint had turned off his hearing aids. Natasha didn't seem to notice. Or care.  
  
He scanned the room, and to his left he saw Steve, chatting to some random blonde chick. Steve looked obviously uncomfortable, which went unnoticed to the girl sliding her hand up Steve's thigh. They happened to be sitting in some nice velvety blue chairs, chairs that he'd have to ask Tony about. Later, that is. First, he had to go and save Steve from blondie over there.  
  
As he started walking over to Steve, the blonde chick noticed him and made a disgusted face. _What the fuck?_ Steve noticed this and craned his neck to look over his shoulder to see Bucky approaching him.  
  
_God_ , Steve thought, _who gave him the right to look so beautiful?_ Bucky Barnes, the most handsome man Steve had ever met, was walking over to see him and the blonde girl that he had already forgotten the name of.  
  
The hand inching further up his thigh brought him back down from his thoughts about Bucky.  
  
"You wanna...get outta here?" The blonde girl said. "I have a....really nice hotel room......" This girl was obviously drunk. Not to mention that Steve was very clearly not into her. He was into--  
  
As if on cue, He felt Bucky pat his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, man," he started, "Why don't ya come with me for a second, eh?"  
  
Bucky was shaking with rage. This girl was making Steve very extremely uncomfortable, and being completely oblivious to it!  
  
"No...I think he's fine right here, right, Stevie?" Okay, now she'd gone over the line. Bucky didn't think that he could've gotten any more angry at this woman, but now she's using _his_ nickname for _his_ best friend? Hell no.  
  
"Who are you to say what he thinks? Are you him? Do you feel his emotions? Now, how long have you known Steve for? Eight minutes? I've known him since we were _children_. Now, if anyone knows his emotions more than he knows his own emotions, its me. Now I can _clearly_ see that Steve is uncomfortable, so why don't you take the hint and back the fuck off." Bucky stated, letting the passive-agressive (but more agressive) side out, hiding his true rage.  
  
The woman looked stunned. Only for a second, though. She pulled back her bitchy demeanor and rolled her eyes. She then stood up, flipped her hair, and _strutted_ away.  
  
"Thanks, Buck," Steve sighed calmly. "But, why'd you do that? You're lookin' kinda _jealous_ , if I-do-say-so-myself,"  
  
Bucky was _mortified_. He turned a blush red and avoided eye contact with Steve.  
  
"O-oh," Steve realized. "You... _were_ jealous?" Steve was now also as red as a tomato. _Does he really like me? Me? Why would someone as perfect as Bucky like me? I just don't--_  
  
"Y-yeah," Bucky's words interrupted his thoughts. _Holy shit he knows Steve knows now oh my godohmygodohmygod_ "I was jealous. That blondie shouldn't have been touchin' ya, Stevie. Oh, and when she said my nickname for ya, holy shit, Stevie, I was _outraged_."  
  
Bucky's words bounced through Steve's brain. _What was he jealous of?_  
  
"Of her being able to touch you like that, Stevie," Steve looked up, seeing Bucky's eyes looking at him. They both thought the same thing: _Shit, did I say that out loud?_  
  
"What? You--"  
  
"Yes, Stevie. I like you. I love you, really. Seeing her touch you like that made me want to  _shoot someone,_ " Bucky interrupted. "I've loved you since we were kids, Steve. I just--"  
  
Steve cut Bucky off with a searing kiss. At first, Bucky didn't react. Then he realized _this is Steve. Steve is kissing me. He must really want this if he went out of his way to--_ he didn't realize quick enough.  
  
Steve pulled back and started panicking because _Bucky didn't react_. _He didn't mean it like that he doesn't love you like you love him you just fucked everything up Steve what the fuck is wrong with you, stupidstupidstupid--_  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Bucky wondered as he leaned back in for moremore _more_.  
  
Lips on lips, teeth clacking, messymessymessy but so _perfect_. Their lips moved in perfect sync, as if they were created for eachother.  
  
Steve's thoughts clouded his mind, along with images of BuckyBuckyBucky.  _How_ _did I get someone so perfect to love me? I want more_. _Moremoremoremoremo--_  
  
Steve then remembered where they were, and snapped out of his thoughts. He grasped onto Bucky's shoulders and lightly pushed him back. Bucky whined and tried to get back to Steve, reaching out for him.  
  
"Buck," Steve started, "Buck, we are still at the party, we need to stop," Although what Steve was saying was reasonable, Bucky didn't want to stop. He forced his way back towards Steve, lips barely ghosting over Steve's.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, breathily.  
  
"Buck, I love you too....let's go. Now. Let's get outta here, Bucky, let's go. C'mon,"  
  
Bucky moved away from Steve, grasping his hand. He yanked Steve up from the blue velevety chair, and into another searing kiss. Tounges fought for dominance, and just as Steve was getting comfortable, Bucky pulled away and dragged Steve along behing him, all the way back to his own room in the tower.  
  
"I love you I love you I love you," they both babbled on and on and on, kissing and dancing and talking, but more kissing then anything. Tounges dancing, saliva dripping, there was no place either of them would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
